Pandemonium Echoes
DUE TO INACTIVITY, THIS STORY IS NOW CONSIDERED DEFUNCT AND WILL NOT BE CONTINUED UNLESS STATED. The Rabid Monkey "So...in short, some dude name Raian just called us out in an official challenge." Mina was informing Marin, Kisara, and Melissa of the fact that they just got a challenge to battle. "And the day before the tournament starts..." Melissa laughed. "Got it, I guess. Sounds like a waste of time, though." She was never interested in a fight. Kisara sighed. "Agh, may as well." She seemed bored; of course, fighting, as in traditionally, was never her strong suit. She was more of a distance attacker- bombarding her foe from afar easily. "Let's go, then." "Yep." Marin quickly agreed. "Let's just win easily." Mina frowned. Her comrades' bad attitude rubbed her the wrong way, but she assumed their negativity could be channeled into an effective fighting force. Sighing, she led them out of the hotel they were staying at, and out under the night sky. Raian had requested they meet and fight out on the actual tournament ring, before anyone, competitor or tournament officials, woke up. "It's already 12 midnight." She yawned as they reached the ring. "If this guy is tough, we only have about 6-7 hours to really fight him before everyone wakes up....and yet he's not here, why is he not here?" Raian floated silently in the air above the tournament ring, glaring down on his soon to be opponents. His status as one of the Full-Power Super Saiyans made it so that he could easily control his ki, to the point of it being nearly undetectable, even to these powerful warriors. He was still young in his new role, so he was aware that he had to be serious about this fight. Each of them had sizable powers, even for non-Saiyans. Once he was ready, he slowly descended until he was floating, arms crossed, in the middle of ring — not saying anything to the fighters as he did so. "Sometimes being tardy has its advantages." the Saiyan replied to the young Mina. "You four seem over eager. This should be interesting. After all, I too am entering the World Tournament tomorrow." "I can assume you don't get many dates if you have no sense of arriving on time...Raian, I think it was." Mina said huffily. "You're the one who called us out here to fight...all four of us...and yet I don't feel any energy from you. Do you actually think you can handle it, or are you one of those people who kidnap beautiful women at night?" Raian allowed a grin to curl across his lips. So the girl felt no power from him? Easily changed. She wanted to feel his energy, so he would grant her wish. Balling his fingers into a fist on each hand, Raian flexed his muscles and began to tap on the power hidden deep within his soul. Energy flooded out from him like a fresh spring, erupting into a powerful silver aura around his body. As he released his power, he let out a howl of deep aggression, his Saiyan blood boiling — aching to feel the sensation of battle once again. Before long, the ground began to tremble and buckle against the immense power being weighed against them, causing a small earthquake as a result. He finally stopped once his power had raised to a significant level, satisfying his desires. The excess energy flickered and burned around him in an intense, fiery aura, and he grinned a grin of pure Saiyan pride as he stared Mina down. "Is this more to your tastes then?" he cackled, amused. "....I think you just surpassed by expectations..." The girl was speechless at this display of sheer power. However, she wasn't gonna back down now. She had all her friends with her to back her up. "Since the boy was so kind as to invite us out dancing, I assume you girls will still hang around to tango?" Marin yawned. While the power level was feelable, she wasn't too put off. "Ehhh...." Her status as one of the Four Wisdom Kings was the only thing allowing her to actually stand against this man. "...We'll see what we can do." Melissa was pushed back by his aura momentarily, though she regained her composure and whipped out her pistols wordlessly. Kisara didn't feel a thing. "Eishōrai!" She pointed a finger in the sky and gathered energy onto the tip of her finger, before spinning around, causing the energy to scatter around her- this attached to her body, augmenting her power exponentially; it helped her to relax as well. She held her golden staff closely- gripping it with both of her hands. Mina sighed, and began to concentrate, gathering reishi from everywhere and solidifying into into her crossbow. "Alright Raian....come at us, and let's end this now." "Their powers increased slightly." Raian observed. "This is getting exciting." As a Saiyan, Raian didn't waste time with fancy tricks or deceptions. Gathering his strength, he propelled himself in the air, selecting a target midway, and thrusting himself full-speed in that direction. His target was Kisara and, upon reaching her, he vanished in thin air, appearing right at her back, and then, funneling his energy into his right fist, he proceeded to aim a bone-shattering punch for her spinal cord. Kisara immediately saw through this; declaring, "Jump!" Magical energy instantly condensed and released itself at her feet, unleashing a sonic boom which stunned her foe for a moment as she shot into the air like a falcon rising- using her staff to enhance her speed. As she leapt into the air- she remained immediately above Raian. While in the air, Kisara gathered stray magical energy upon her staff as well as her feet, which condensed to its utmost limit and shaped itself on the end of her staff, giving it a sharp cutting edge. As she descends, the speed at which she moves at quickly increased until she reached the speed of sound; aiming down at Raian in order to release that built-up energy. This was a cue for her allies to take their turn in attacking him. Mina however, backed away, farther, while the other two rushed right in. "We'll get him!" "Fire Hawk!" Marin manifested a wave of destruction energy which was shaped like the head of a hawk and focused it around one of her fists; from there, she punched forward with extreme force; launching the energy as a column of crimson energy at Raian, plowing through several buildings in a single attack, aiming to do severe blunt damage to Raian, who hadn't dodged yet. Melissa clutched her twin revolvers; shouting, "Variable Flash!" She compressed energy into the shape of a bullet, while accelerating it to make it explosive, and shot it from one of her guns, after which it locked at Raian's heat signature. After this, she leapt out of the way, into a "safer" location. "Variable Flash Multishot!" Melissa produced multiple bolts of energy in the shape of an arrowhead which were then fired and then guided towards Raian; attempting to cause the restriction of enemy's movements through a barrage, firing and controlling these spheres simultaneously, bombarding him from all directions. The assault was admirable, and the environmental destruction indicated that these four were indeed holding nothing back. Drawing his arms back, forming a cross, Raian focused his ki into the center of his body, and then, with an earsplitting shout, released it by thrusting his arms outwards in a massive Kiai. In an instant, his aura flared, releasing a massive invisible blast of energy, connecting with all four attacks and reflecting them back at their originators. As he did so, his power level increased even farther than it had been in his previous demonstration to Mina. "So you have some fight in you after all? Then let's see what you're capable of!" Raian declared, blood boiling. Launching himself into the air, Raian decided to test out his own energy blasts against the quad group. When he was high enough, he cupped his palms behind his back and began charging a blue ball of ki. "Let's see how they handle this..." Raian thought, "Ka....me...ha...me..." As he recited the words of his favorite technique, the energy in his hands expand, and the rays of light coming off of it cast a large illuminated area on the metropolis that surrounded the tournament arena. "HA!" he roared, thrusting his palms forward. The energy he created briefly collected around him in a tremendous sphere, before being fired as a tremendous wave of azure energy, which funneled downwards with tremendous speed. But he wasn't done yet. As the blast neared the arena, the Saiyan manipulated his palms, altering the course of the beam, causing it to loop around the cubical ring, around the fighters, and then redirecting, doing an upward loop, and landing directly in the center of all four fighters, creating a massive explosion, sure to effect all four of them. "Reflect!" While this wasn't the name of the spell, mere seconds before the explosion spread out and almost struck them, Kisara expelled her magical energy and erected it in the form of geometric shapes that connected to form the overall shape of tessellating hexagons. Spinning around at high speeds, these hexagons gathered magical energy by drawing it from Kisara and the surroundings for a split second, before quickly counterattacking by causing the explosion's kinetic energy to be absorbed, gathered and converged before expelling it outwards once more in the form of a blazing beam of energy that returned to sender immediately. Ensuring that the remnants of the explosion wouldn't harm her allies, Kisara whispered, "Meikyō." Several dozen duplicates of the young witch manifested around the area, each casting "Reflect" and following the leader herself, absorbing any potential harm that could be caused and flinging it at Raian, who was facing a beautiful geometric curtain of death, quite possible, he was about to do himself in. Raian looked on, a face of neither anger, surprise, or joy staring down as the blast returned to him. Focusing his energy within his hands, he delivered a powerful chop to the energy blast, reflecting it behind himself, where it exploded somewhere in the distance, lighting up the midnight sky. "To reflect a Kamehameha... Very well. No ordinary person can do that without expending their power. As a reward, I shall grant you a glimpse at the glorious Saiyan power that lies within me." Raian declared. Flexing his muscles once again, Raian focused deeply, his aura flaring up at his concentration. Releasing a battle cry, Raian began charging his power, causing the Earth to immediately begin shaking. As he continues to raise his energy, the earth beneath his foes' feet began to crack and raise up, as if called up by some divine force, floating high into the black skies around them, before wobbling and disintegrating due to the power that saturated the air. Lighting flashed, and thunder crashed, as Raian's power continued to skyrocket. Once he was sure he was close to his capacity, he ended the session, his aura now more pronounced and blazing than before. "Come now. All of you at once." he challenged, "Let me see your warrior's pride." The Depths of His Power... "There won't be any need for that." Mina boasted, appearing out of nowhere despite being on the sidelines for a few minutes, and she stabbed what appeared to be a laser sword right into the middle of the ground. From it, spiritual energy expanded and connected to several other of these blades that she had placed outside of the ring as strategic points, and formed the Quincy Zeichen, a cross-like mark from pure reishi. "All of you! Get back now!" She ordered, and they heeded her. She removed a silver tube from her pocket. "Bis später." She smirked up at Raian, and released liquid spirit energy from the silver tube and it fell on the top of the laser blade she'd pierced the ground with. As this happened, she moved back quickly with Hirenkyaku as the blast expanded and shot upwards, towards Raian. The blast was magnificent, towering over the stadium in which they fought, and tearing at the skies. It was almost a sure thing that he'd be killed or at least severely wounded. The crater left behind after the blast was even more impressive, having completely demolished everything. But all was not as it had appeared. At her back, Mina found Raian, having avoided the technique with relative ease, standing with his arms folded. "Ah, yes. Sprenger. I am familiar with it." he stated, as though nothing had even happened to begin with. "Oh, that's right, I suppose I never told you. My mother was a Quincy. I fought with her many times. I know most of the mainstream Quincy moves and can recognize them in an instant. They'll fail continually." With that, Raian crouched, his speed now far greater than just moments before, due to his power up, and pounced. In a flurry of movements too fast for the average Human to see, he sent several high-speed, increasingly deadly punches towards Mina's back, aiming to sever her spine, or at least bang her up a little. He kept his senses, however, trained outward, in the event of a surprise attack. The punches did connect, and easily sent Mina tumbling her way down the ring. However, whens he stood back up, she actually appeared to be quite fine. The reason for this was simple. While her back was now definitely aching, she had released Blut Vene the moment he heard he speak from behind her, and his attacks' damage were more than halved by this Quincy technique. "Anyone ever told you? You shouldn't blabber on when you can take your opponent by surprised. So your mother as Quincy...you aren't anything more than a Mischlinge. As a Rein Bluetigen ''Quincy, I can't afford to lose to you and still consider myself a true blood." Manifesting her bow once again, she did the simplest thing she could do with it. Launch a singular ''Heilig Pfeil of immense speed towards this man. However, it was just one and only one. Melissa decided to add onto this. "Magu Magu Danmaku!" Melissa drew Heaven and Hell, before firing a single shot at her opponent—the bullet she used was imbued with magnetism, while it didn't strike, it did shoot past Raian, and magnetically charged him; immediately after, she let loose with hundreds of thousands of bullets, reloading in under a millisecond in order to achieve maximum efficiency, releasing extremely elaborate and beautiful patterns of bullet flows, with hundreds and sometimes thousands of bullets on attacking the foe at once. These were all drawn towards Raian, who had a very slim chance of evading them. Marin charged crimson energy within her hands, launching a scattershot blast towards Raian, attempting to strike him all at once. Category:Claw and Fang Tales